


Onesided But Endless

by fujoparadise



Category: GMMTV, GMMTV Actors, Our Skyy (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Thailand, Unrequited Love, gunsingto, love hexagon, newgun, offkrist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoparadise/pseuds/fujoparadise
Summary: - Preview 1:Singto - Krist: "I have always been beside you, yet the one you're looking at is not me, but him."Off - Gun: "How can I make you mine and only mine?"Tay - New: "I know you won't love me back, but my eyes keep searching for you."- Preview 2:Krist - Off: "I am the one you should pay attention to, not him!"Gun - Singto: "I might not be able to protect myself, but I will never allow anyone or anything to change my precious feelings for you..."New - Gun: "Even if the whole world turned against you, I would still be standing by your side."To put it simple, this story does not only consist of a simply love triangle but a complicated love hexagon! However, rest assured, my dear readers, the ending will eventually be our three royal gmmtv couples. ^^
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. The Casts

🔹Off Jumpol:

\- 21 years old first class student  
\- hot-tempered but easygoing, playboy  
\- one of the popular kids at the university  
\- club activity: basketball

🔹Gun Attaphan:

\- 21 years old first class student  
\- kind-hearted, innocent, pure, benevolent   
\- New's best friend  
\- club activity: art

🔹Krist Perawat:

\- 20 years old first class student  
\- cheerful, mischievous, gullible, outgoing  
\- wealthy  
\- one of the popular kids at the university  
\- Singto's childhood friend and best friend  
\- club activity: basketball

🔹Singto Prachaya:

\- 21 years old first class student  
\- calm, quiet, mature, courteous but distant, noble, is a true gentleman but can be really cruel and scary at times  
\- wealthy  
\- one of the popular kids at the university  
\- Krist's childhood friend and best friend   
\- club activity: basketball

🔹New Thitipoom:

\- 20 years old first class student  
\- shy, timid, kind, introverted, self-conscious   
\- Gun's best friend  
\- club activity: art

🔹Tay Tawan:

\- 20 years old first class student  
\- intelligent, astute, cold, indifferent, aloof  
\- wealthy  
\- one of the popular kids at the university  
\- club activity: literature


	2. Prologue: OffGun - The Past

{Gun's P.O.V:}

Tears fell from my eyes as I raised my head to look at the engraved name of my now deceased father on the gravestone. My mother held me close to her while she cried silently.

Everybody else had left after they expressed their condolences. I didn't mind because they weren't that close to us anyway.

However, there was one other person who still stayed by our side, it was my best friend who has known my family and me since elementary school. I could see that he was holding back his tears while he stared at the ground sadly. I wiped my tears away and gestured for him to come over to us.

He obediently joined us and knelt next to us in front of my father's grave.

My mom smiled through her tears upon seeing him. He saw her smile and grimaced further before breaking into tears.

"Auntie, I promise I will take care of you and Gun!" He exclaimed and sobbed.

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart, Off~ Thank you na~" My mom replied and embraced him.

I watched them and smiled for the first time that day. How lucky I was to have such a faithful friend like Off...

{Off's P.O.V:}

It has been a year since uncle Poonsawas has left. Gun and auntie have finally recovered from their sorrow.

I knocked on the door of Gun's apartment and waited patiently. Gun's mom opened it and I greeted her with a big smile.

"Morning, darling! Are you here to pick Gun up for school?"

"That too, but I mainly came for auntie's delicious breakfast," I replied honestly and grinned cheekily. Auntie laughed gleefully and smacked my shoulder lightly.

"I knew it! Come on, auntie prepared shrimp porridge today, tell me how it was when you've finished."

"Mmm! That already sounds marvellous to me!"

I sat down at the dining table and dug right in without even waiting for my best friend who was probably still asleep.

After a while, I heard faint footsteps coming towards me. I didn't even bother turning around to greet Gun because the porridge was more important right now.

"You made a record today, 10 minutes earlier than usual!" I pointed out to make fun of him.

Instead of replying, Gun sat down on the opposite side of the table with a long yawn.

"What's wrong--," My voice was caught in my throat mid-sentence as I looked up at him and felt my heart skip a beat. His shirt was still open, revealing his bright chest in its naked glory. In addition to that, his hair was messy from sleep. Gun opened one eye to peek at me tiredly and nodded as a gesture of greeting.

I felt the blush creeping up my face and I forced myself to look away.

_"_ _Holy_ _shit,_ _what_ _was_ _that_ _just_ _now_ _?!"_ I thought and screamed silently. Carefully taking in a deep breath, I tried my best to calm down my erratically beating heart.

_Am I_ _sick_ _maybe_ _?_

I wasn't quite sure what was wrong with me, I never felt this way before.

My throat suddenly felt dry and I cleared my throat while stealing a glance at the person who was nearly causing me a heart attack.

He was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt but I could still see his nipples. My eyes widened at the dangerous sight in front of me. All of my blood rushed southwards and concentrated in a certain area of my lower body. Realizing the strange reaction of my body, I was at a complete loss and panicked inwardly.

Utterly flustered, I got up in the speed of light, causing the chair to tip over. I picked it up quickly and clumsily stumbled my way to the front door.

"Auntie, thanks for the awesome breakfast, I am leaving first, I forgot to do my homework and it's due today!" I exclaimed while hastily putting on my shoes and left in a hurry.

When I was in the elevator, I breathed in and out deeply. I leaned on the wall and grabbed my chest. My heart was beating furiously against my ribcage, it was almost painful.

Eventually, my legs lost their strength and I slid down to the floor weakly. The image of my best friend lingered in my mind and my face flushed a deep red. On top of that, my groin was aching as well.

"Stop! I need to stop! This isn't normal!" I told myself and clasped my hand over my face.

Why was I acting this way? I usually only got hard from looking at sexy girls and from watching naked women in those pornographic videos.

I remained still and when my body finally calmed down, I got up and exited the elevator. Millions of thoughts were flashing through my head, most of them consisted of Gun, my best friend whom I have known for years.

I knew very well that it was wrong to feel this way towards my best friend but I didn't even understand why I suddenly reacted this way.

I recomposed myself and pondered every possible explanation.

Maybe it's just because of puberty. Maybe I will be normal again if I keep my distance from him.

My heart was heavy from guilt when I thought back about the way my mind and my body reacted to my innocent best friend.

_I am sorry,_ _Gun_ _. I am such a_ _disgusting_ _bastard..._

{Gun's P.O.V:}

It has been almost a week since Off has been avoiding me. He wouldn't pick up the phone when I called him. When I approached him, he would find an excuse to get away from me. I had absolutely no idea why he was acting this way.

Out of frustration, I kicked the stones from the ground with my feet as I reflected on my actions and thought about what I could have done wrong. However, nothing came to my mind.

Off has been acting strange ever since that morning he came to pick me up but left without me in the end.

Just as I was giving up on searching for an answer, I caught a similar figure from the corner of my eyes. I abruptly turned around and ran towards that person. He didn't notice me at first but when he heard my approaching steps, he turned his head to look and I saw his eyes flicker with conspicuous panic and restlessness.

He turned on his heels in an attempt to get away but I was faster this time. I grabbed his arm firmly and blocked his way.

"Off, can you tell me why you are avoiding me all this time?!" I demanded with a deep frown.

Said person averted his gaze from me, "I am not..."

"Off, please! Tell me directly if something is bothering you! Aren't we best friends?"

He looked at me for a split second before looking away again, "I..." Off thought for a moment before continuing. "It's nothing..."

I could see that he was lying. _"_ _Can't_ _you_ _trust_ _me_ _anymore_ _?"_ I asked sadly.  
  


{Off's P.O.V:}

My heart was breaking when I heard that sad tone of his.

But I knew that it would be best for us if I stayed away from him. I am a freak that has developed special feelings for his male best friend.

Even though I didn't want to ruin our precious friendship, I still needed to take action. I didn't dare imagine what his reaction would be if he knew that I liked him in a way that a normal friend shouldn't.

I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned my back to him.

I took a deep breath and braced myself before I spoke the words I never thought I would say to him.

"Let's stop being friends anymore, Gun..."

My voice was barely audible, but I knew that he heard me. My heart was already aching so I couldn't find the courage to look at him since I knew if I saw his disappointed and sad face, I would resign immediately.

_I am so sorry,_ _Gun_ _..._

**"** **Stay** **away** **from** **me** **..."** _It's_ _for_ _your_ _own_ _good._   
  


{Gun's P.O.V:}

I never knew that words could pain me this much. I couldn't believe what Off said just now.

_"_ _Why_ _...?"_ I asked with a strained voice as I felt tears prickling my eyes.

There came no reply from him.

I stepped closer to him to look at his face but he only turned away from me.

"Because I am tired of you! You are bothering me, that's why!" He exclaimed with a low voice, "I am exhausted from taking care of you, I have had enough of everything!"

I gawked at him incredulously.

"I didn't ask you to take care of me, you were the one who made that promise on your own!" I retorted angrily. He was being unreasonable!

"Fine! It's my own fault, now leave me alone!" With that, Off walked away without looking back.

I stared at his back like an idiot and let the tears roll down my cheeks freely. I was angry, yes. I was mad at him for breaking the promise, but more than anger, I felt shame. It's a shame that our friendship didn't last as long as I had thought.

I fished out my phone and dialled Off's number.

He stopped in his track when his phone rang. He didn't pick up but I kept on calling.

_"_ _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _being_ _my_ _friend all these_ _years_ _,_ _thank_ _you_ _for_ _having_ _been_ _by_ _my_ _side all_ _this_ _time, I will not_ _forget_ _the_ _time_ _we_ _have_ _spent_ _together_ _!"_

I saw him tense up before he continued to walk away.

"No matter what, I will always think of you as my friend, Off!" I shouted loudly ere he turned around a corner, disappearing from my eyesight completely.

_Thank_ _you_ _, Off..._

_Thanks_ _for_ _putting up_ _with_ _me_ _all these_ _years_ _..._  
  


~~~~~

A/N: Just like how the title says, this took place in the past when Off and Gun were still going to high school, there is more to come, so stay tuned! ;)

Remember to subscribe and add the book to your library to keep up with new updates!

Please leave a comment and give me a feedback, I appreciate both criticism and support! Kudos and Votes would motivate me to update faster! ^^

\- fujoheaven


	3. Chapter 1: His Dearest

{Author's P.O.V:}  
  
Far away from the bustling country of Thailand, right in the heart of peaceful England, lives two of our protagonists of the story.  
  
One of them is lying peacefully on the deck chair with a thin book in his right hand. The other one is enjoying his swim in the spacious private swimming pool.  
  
 _Splash!_  
  
"P', you are honestly such a nerd..." Krist comments with a pout as he swims away from the center of the swimming pool towards the edge.  
  
The aforementioned boy looks up from his book and takes off his glasses with one hand. He then diverts his gaze to Krist and the corners of his lips lift up into a gentle smile that could kill any lady out there. Luckily, there aren't any other people except the two of them since the swimming pool belongs to Krist and it's right on the roof in his luxurious mansion. The ladies out there are safe for now.  
  
"Geeze, stop smiling at me like that, you are giving me goosebumps..." Krist pulls a face at him and fakes a shudder on purpose.  
  
Amused, the other male chuckles and walks over to Krist with a towel in his arms. He then puts a towel over Krist's head and ruffles his hair violently to annoy his younger friend.  
  
 _"Brat,"_ the boy's voice was as tender as usual.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, P', stop shaking my head, you are making me dizzy!" Krist surrenders and tries to get his friend's hands off of his poor head. With a mischievous smirk, Krist pulls his friend down into the pool as a little act of revenge.  
  
Not expecting this, the older boy loses his balance and falls straight into the cold water with a loud splash.  
  
 _"Young master Singto!!"_ A shocked female voice suddenly reverberates through the place from the entrance. The young lady hurries over and grabs a towel from one of the deck chairs.  
  
The boy named Singto coughs a bit but quickly regains his composure.  
  
Krist laughs triumphantly but still pats his friend's back softly. "You okay, P'?" He grins.  
  
"Young Master Krist, you shouldn't have done that, what if something happened to young Master Singto?!" The maid reprimands him with a scowl. Krist looks at her with a dumbfounded expression, "C'mon, it's just water!" Krist whined. "And it's not like he can't swim..." He mutters quietly and rolls his eyes at her.  
  
Krist has never liked Singto's maid that much, she is way too obsessed with Singto. He has even seen her secretly taking pictures of Singto. Not only that, she would constantly butt in and interrupt them when they hang out together.  
  
Just like right now.  
  
"Young master Singto, let's get you out of the water before you catch a cold, here, let me help you up," she ignores Krist and reaches out her hand to help Singto.  
  
Feeling annoyed and disgusted by his young maid, Singto avoids her approach and stares at her with an empty look. If she weren't the daughter of his mother's cousin and if her mother hadn't begged his mother to take her in as their maid, Singto wouldn't even have let her get close to them let alone have any kind of interaction with her. He knows very well that she approached him because of his family's status. If his mother hadn't told him to treat her well, he would have fired her long ago and kicked her out as far away as possible.  
  
But this time, his patience has reached its limits. How dare she scold Krist whom not even he has the heart to ever scold before?!  
  
Singto turns to look at his best friend, his gaze softens immediately. "Kit, I bought the newest version of the game you wanted, it's for you, go take a shower and play on first, I will join you later," he tells him in a gentle tone.  
  
Not wanting to stay with Singto's troublesome maid any longer and excited about the new game, Krist happily complies and gets out of the pool.  
  
Singto watches Krist attentively as he leaves. When he makes sure that Krist is out of their range, Singto withdraws his amiable facial expression and throws a sharp glare in his maid's direction. In the next moment, he lifts up one corner of his lips into a smirk.  
  
Beckoning to her to come over with a single movement of his index finger, he stares profoundly into her eyes. The maid blushes and moves over to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Who am I?" Singto asks her, rendering her confused for a second.  
  
"You are young master Singto, of course, why are you asking?" She questions back with a perplexed expression.  
  
"And what are you?" Singto asks again with a courteous smile this time. The maid gawks at him like an idiot. Even though she has seen him smile like this from time to time before, it still makes her heart race at an abnormal speed. His smile is simply the most ethereal and most graceful thing she has ever seen in her life.  
  
"I-I am Risa, your maid..."  
  
Singto nods in approval and climbs out of the pool, his movement fast and agile. He stands face to face with her and looks down at her with the same gentlemanlike smile. "And who is Krist?" He questions her again.  
  
"Young master Singto's best friend?" Risa replies, her voice laced with uncertainty since she has no idea what he is trying to get at with these random questions.  
  
"That's right," He says and something glints in his eyes for a split second.  
  
But in the next moment, his smile disappears completely and he looks at her emotionlessly.  
  
 ** _"But also wrong."_**  
  
Singto takes a step closer to the maid. Risa can't help but step back as she senses a menacing aura slowly emitting from her young master.  
  
"Krist is not only my best friend..." Singto starts.  
  
"To be more exact... He is my dearest treasure... my whole universe," he continues and steps closer to her.  
  
 _"...More precious than anything in the world to me..."_ His voice softens for a second as he speaks of Krist.  
  
In the next second, Singto stares at Risa with the same cold face, hovering over her as if she is the lowest and most inferior being amongst all existence. "Yet you dare speak to him and look at him like that?" Singto stares at her with such an eerie and soulless look, he almost resembles a psychopath.  
  
Risa gulps nervously and can't help but want to flee from this scary man. Her legs are shaking and she stumbles back to get away from him but she loses her balance in the process.  
  
Void of any emotion, Singto watches her fall into the pool miserably.  
  
"You should know your place and stay in your lane," Singto turns away from her and leers at the struggling maid from the corner of his eye with obvious contempt.  
  
"But don't worry, I won't punish you or anything," Singto says, his usual courteous smile finding its way back to his face, "You are not worthy." A cold shiver runs down her spine at the sight of that smile, Risa tightens her hold on the cold border of the swimming pool on reflex.  
  
 _"By the way, you are fired."_ With that, Singto leaves her behind.  
  
Risa feels all of her strength leaving her body and has to give her all to keep her head above the water surface to prevent herself from drowning.  
  
But what she hears next is even worse than anything he has said to her until now...  
  
A house servant of Krist's family greets Singto as he passes him by. Singto greets back politely and stops him.  
  
"Excuse me, may I interrupt you for a second?"  
  
"Yes, young master Singto, is there anything I could help?"  
  
"Indeed. The pool got dirty, could you please change the water and clean the pool before Krist uses it again? I don't want him to catch anything _filthy_."  
  
"No problem, just leave it to me!"  
  
Singto bows slightly as a gesture of respect and courtesy. The servant bows back humbly and secretly admires Singto's excellent manners.  
  
When Singto takes his leave, Krist's servant looks over to Risa who is staring at Singto's back with a thunderstruck expression as she feels deeply offended and hurt.  
  
Her young master Singto, whom she loves and worships so much doesn't see her as anything more than filthy dirt...  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's it for the first chapter! Subscribe and add the book to your library to keep track with new updates!  
  
Please leave a comment and give me a feedback, I appreciate both criticism and support!  
  
\- fujoheaven


	4. Chapter 2: Inseparable

_{Krist's P.O.V}_

I turn my head around when I hear someone come in. It is Singto, my dearest childhood friend. 

I have known him ever since I am a toddler because our families are business partners and close friends. We are like the children of both of our families together as my parents and his parents treat us the same. Singto's family mansion is only a few miles away from ours so it is very convenient for us to meet each other. Sometimes I would hang out at his place and sometimes he would come to visit me at my place, just like now. We have always been inseparable and we have always been joined at the hip like real siblings.

Singto sits down next to me on the floor that is carpeted with exquisite white fur. 

The scent of fresh shower gel and shampoo fills my nose as his body nears mine. 

"Quite a handful, isn't she?" I ask as I lay down, putting the whole weight of my upper body on his comfortable lap before resuming the game Singto has brought me.

I hear my friend sigh tiredly. "Don't even mention her, it gives me a headache." 

I laugh and agree, "Alright". 

"Why don't you just fire her and choose another maid?" I suggest him and look up at him with a slight frown. 

"I already — _wait, watch out!!_ " Singto suddenly exclaims while pointing a finger on the screen but it is too late, my character got caught in a trap and died. 

"Dang it!" I groan and put the game console aside. 

"I warned you," my friend chuckles and I roll my eyes at him. 

"Anyways, what are you gonna do with Risa?" I inquire him as I start another round of the game. 

I feel his hand on my head as he plays with the short locks of my hair. It was a bit ticklish but it also feels soothing at the same time.

"I fired her. If she weren't acquainted with my mother, I wouldn't even consider accepting her in," he sighs tiredly. 

"Well, at least she can't bother you now anymore," I comfort him. 

  
_{Singto's P.O.V}_

I let myself dwell in the sensation of peace and contentedness as I run my fingers through Krist's soft hair. Just staying with him like this calms my soul and warms my heart. 

It is cute seeing him getting worked up over a mere video game. He scrunches his nose and pouts cutely when he gets defeated for the third time. 

"P', I can't defeat him!" Krist whines, "Unlock this level for me, please?" He then tilts his head towards me and looks at me with his huge puppy eyes that I have never been able to resist and most probably never will.

My heart melts upon Krist's adorable demeanour. How I wish that I could just keep him to myself and pamper him with my love over and over. 

"Since you asked so nicely, P' will help you," I reply and pinch his cheeks lightly in an endearing manner. 

**...**

The rest of the day passes by quickly. Once I come back home, the housemaids and house servants greet me as I do the same out of habit. Going straight to my room, I sit down in front of my desk and unlock the first drawer with a key with a small smile. 

Inside the drawer are photos of Krist and several selfies of us that I printed out. There is also a messily coloured paper plane that Krist has made for me on my fifth birthday. Aside from those, there are also drawings Krist drew during school, even the ones that he failed and thew away, I secretly picked them up and straightened them again before carefully storing them away to my collection. In the drawer lies a handmade keychain with the initial letter "S" of my name made by Krist as a present, and many many things more... 

All of them are items related to Krist. Most of them are useless and worthless things that no one would bother keeping. However, to me, this collection is invaluable and immensely precious to me. Not for any other reason but simply because they are related to Krist.

I gingerly reach my hand into the drawer and search for something. When my hand touches the firm material, I grasp it and put it on the table. It is my secret diary. Every night before going to bed, I would reminisce and write down every new experience I have made with Krist and every special and every ordinary moment I have spent with him during the day. 

Just as I am noting down today's events with full concentration like every other night, the sound of my phone's ring tone interrupts me. 

"Hello?" I hold the phone against my left ear as I continue writing my diary with the right hand.

"P'Sing, it's me..."

My ears perk up and my heartbeat picks up its pace when I recognize the familiar voice that belongs to no other than Krist. 

A smile creeps up my face on its own and my eyes soften immediately, "What's the matter, Kit?" I ask him fondly. 

"P'Sing, I am moving to Thailand to start my study there..."

Almost in an instant, my smile freezes and my whole body tenses up as a pang of stabbing pain strikes my heart. 

"I am leaving next week..."

_Snap!_

The pen-mine breaks as I unconsciously press the pencil against the paper with force. Feeling drained, I let the pencil drop onto the desk, it rolls over the edge and falls down onto the floor with a loud thud. 

_Krist..._

_...Is leaving?_

_{Krist's P.O.V}_

"P'?" I ask through the phone when I hear nothing coming from my childhood friend. 

"P'Sing, are you listening?" I repeat myself with a worried frown and call his name again. I know that he must be shocked upon hearing this unexpected news. Gnawing on my lips, I nervously wait for his response. 

Finally, after a few moments of silence, he finally answers. 

_"Why...?"_

I almost didn't hear him as his voice came out barely as a soft whisper. Pondering on how I should best explain the situation to him, I clear my throat and soon start to speak. 

"My grandfather opened a university in Bangkok 40 years ago, it has been his wish to provide education for his descendants with his own capabilities," I explain to him slowly, "It has become a tradition for children from the Perawat family to go study there."

"I see... But how come you have never told me about this before? _It's... too sudden... Krist,_ " He says and I hear some ruffling sounds. I lower my head and apologize to him ruefully, "I am sorry, P'Sing, I couldn't find the right timing to tell you. I am sorry, P'..."

Singto must be very mad and sad right now, I can sense it. But nevertheless, he speaks to me using the same gentle tone as always, "I forgive you, Krist."

A sigh of relief escapes my lips and I crack a faint smile, "Thank you, P'!" 

"But I am worried about you... How are you going to survive on your own, you have never been away from us, Kit..." I hear him say in a genuinely concerned tone.

Letting out a hearty laugh, I whine at him, "Oii~ P', I am not a child anymore~"

"I know, Krist, I just can't help but worry about you..."

"Don't worry, P'! I will manage somehow, besides, I will be living with my grandfather, he is really nice and funny, too!" I try to mollify him.

When I don't hear Singto say anything, I know that he is still unconvinced. I let out a hearty chuckle. P'Singto has always been this solicitous and protective over me, it's actually cute. A sad emotion fills my heart for a moment when I think about how I wouldn't have my best friend around anymore. In all honesty, I am not sure if I can successfully get used to living without Singto and my parents. 

"P', you can always come to visit me or I will fly back to see you anytime with my private jet, don't worry!" I reassure him and myself, trying to cheer both of us up. 

"Alright... But promise me that you will take proper care of yourself, Kit," he gives in at last and says.

"Yes, sir!" I laugh and he does the same. 

_"I will miss you so much, P'Sing..."_ I mumble and let out a deep sigh. I really don't want to leave this place. I don't want to be away from England, my parents. I don't want to part with Singto...

_{Singto's P.O.V}_

"Me too, Kit..." I reply as mixed emotions whirled in my chest.

We chat a bit longer and when I hear him yawn over the phone, I tell him to go to sleep and end the call. 

I lie down on my bed and try to fall asleep. However, my body and mind stay fully awake.

Still anxious and sad that Krist has to study abroad alone all by himself, I just can't fall asleep. Krist has never been away from me and his parents, he has never been away from England for more than a week. Even on vacations, his family and my family would travel together. 

We have always been inseparable. 

Now that he needs to live on his own with his grandfather, I just can't help but feel concerned about him. What if the servants at his grandfather's place don't take good care of him? What if he doesn't like the ambience there? What if he isn't used to the food there and starves? Millions of what-ifs and negative thoughts swirl in my head, making me more and more apprehensive by the second. 

I shift around in my bed and take out a polaroid selfie of Krist and me from the bottom of my pillow. 

I carefully glide my finger over Krist's smiling face as I stare at the picture in the dark. Even though there is no light and I can't see well, I still know by heart on which side his face is depicted and what he looks like in the picture. 

The restless feeling in my heart starts to fade away slowly as I hold the photo in my hand. Before I know, I was out like a light.

However, before I lose conscience, there is a firm thought that continues to linger in my mind. 

_Wherever Krist goes, I will follow him._

~~~~  
A/N: This chapter was actually part of the previous chapter, but it would have turned out too long so I divided it into two separate chapters. In the next chapter, I will introduce a new protagonist, so stay tuned! 

Subscribe and add the book to your library to keep track with new updates! 

Please leave a comment and give me a feedback, I appreciate both criticism and support! 

\- fujoheaven


	5. Chapter 3: The Twins

**{Author's P.O.V.}**

In the grand dining room of Tawan's mansion, the parents and their two sons sit at the table while enjoying their dinner.  
  
"Pete, how was your first day at the university?" The father asks caringly with a subtle smile.  
  
"I had a lot of fun, father, I am thinking about joining the soccer club," Pete answers cheerfully.  
  
"That sounds great! You should enjoy your life and have fun while you are still young," the mother joins the conversation.  
  
The three chat the day away happily without minding the person who has been sitting with them, next to Pete, the whole time.  
  
The ignored lad stays quiet and eats his meal silently. He acts as if he doesn't care but he feels neglected and unfair.  
  
Suddenly, their father calls his name and he perks up with joy alight in his eyes.  
  
"Tay, although you are the younger twin, you should look out for your brother and support him at school, understood?" Mr Tawan tells him in a strict tone. The glint of happiness in the youngest son's eyes fades away slowly. Nevertheless, he replies obediently with a "Yes, father."  
  
Tay balls his left hand into a fist but releases it again quickly. Pete always comes first. It's always been Pete, Pete, _Pete_. No one has truly cared about him, the youngest son of the family, Tay Tawan.  
  
"Father, mother, I am joining the literature club..." Tay gives his last try to get his parents attention. He looks at his parents, his gaze laced with inconspicuous anticipation.  
  
However, his father doesn't even look up from his food and only nods his head nonchalantly. Tay looks over to his mother instead.  
  
"Well, joining the literature club isn't bad either, but entering a club that's more relevant to your study would have been better," his mother says. Tay glances at his twin shortly and then back to his mother before nodding.  
  
Pete can join the soccer club with their full support, even though soccer is nowhere near relevant to economy, the course they are currently studying.  
  
Why can't he get the same treatment?  
  
Tay clenches his teeth secretly, it has always been like this. Pete and Tay are twins, they look the same but Pete is the only one that gets all of the attention and love not only from their parents but also from the people around them. Pete has always been in the centre of the spotlight and Tay is the ugly duck that is destined to be overshadowed by his brother.  
  
People constantly compare him with Pete who is social and excels at everything. It's not like Tay isn't good at anything either, he is very intelligent and has always been the best student with the highest grades. However, he has never been good at sports. In addition to that, he also lacks social skills since he tends to hide his true self and his feelings. That's also the main reason why people find him cold and unapproachable.  
  
Concealing his disappointment and grievance, Tay looks down at his food and remains quiet for the rest of the dinner.  
  
  
  
 **{On the next day}**

A black high-class car takes a gracious halt at the entrance of the grand University of Bangkok, causing a big commotion among the students nearby.  
  
"Oh my god, that's the car of the Tawan twins, isn't it?!" A girl squeals in excitement. Her friends turn towards the direction she is pointing at. In that exact moment, the door of the car opens.  
  
Pete and Tay step out of their car simultaneously from each side of the car, dressed in their neatly ironed and clean school uniforms. The female students around them immediately start to scream and fangirl.  
  
 _"Oh my God, it's the twins!!"_  
  
 _"They look so hot!"_  
  
 _"Someone hold me, I think I am fainting..."_  
  
 _"..."_  
  
  
Pete smiles brightly and enthusiastically greets his fangirls that he has gained right from the first day of university.  
  
Tay remains silent and indifferent with a straight face.  
  
Not at all appreciating the special attention and riot, Tay picks up his pace and walks through the growing crowd with a slight frown.  
  
Since Tay has a rather cold aura surrounding him, the students make way for him instinctively.  
  
"Tay is so cool!" The girls blush and stare at him with heart-eyes.  
  
"Wait for me, Tay!" Pete calls after him but gets blocked by a small group of students who wanted his autograph.  
  
Without even looking back, Tay proceeds to his classroom with steady steps.  
  
 _"Tay is too cold, I prefer cute boys like Pete!"_  
  
 _"Tay is my ideal type but he seems so unapproachable!"_  
  
 _"Tay sure is sexy though!"_  
  
Annoyed by the fuss, Tay takes out his earphones and puts them on to block the noise. With a dark expression, he walks through the hall. Sensing his cold aura, the students shut up and walk out of his way.  
  
Finally, the world becomes quiet and Tay slows down his pace of walking. Since it is still early, he decides to go to the roof to avoid the annoying students (especially the girls) in his class.  
  
When he opens the door, he sees another person lying on the bench with a book on his face, seemingly asleep.  
  
Tay walks over and takes the book from him without thinking much.  
  
The moment he sees the stranger's face, Tay is struck with awe. He has never seen such a cute yet handsome face on a male human. The sleeping boy has plump lips and milky-white skin. His eyelashes are long and curved in the perfect way.  
  
Tay beholds the boy for a minute ere he turns his attention to the book he is holding. He opens the cover and sees a name written on it.  
  
 _'New Thitipoom'_  
  
The boy on the bench sneezes and wakes up from his slumber. Tay panics slightly but hides his emotions away skillfully.  
  
When the boy notices him, he eyes him timidly with his big eyes, as if Tay were someone scary.  
  
Feeling familiar with this kind of gaze laced with fear and timidity, his heart drops in disappointment. Tay looks at the boy coldly and tosses the book onto the latter's lap.  
  
"Next time, don't fall asleep here, this is my place," Tay says emotionlessly.  
  
The student apologizes nervously and hurries away with inconspicuous fear as if Tay were some kind of pest.  
  
Tay clenches his fists as a pang of exasperation and loneliness strikes him.  
  
 _Why does nobody truly like me?_


	6. Chapter 4: New Start

_{Gun's P.O.V:}_

It has been almost a year now since Off has ended our friendship. I look through the curtains and get into a trance on my bed.

Suddenly, someone knocks on my door.

"Gun? Darling, are you awake yet?" I hear my mom ask, sounding as cheerful as usual.

I rub my eyes and reply with a curt "yes".

"Great, because your friend has come to pick you up, hurry up before you end up late again!"

My ears perk up at her words and I rush out of the bed to the door and yank it open. With an anticipating look, I scan the room with my eyes and subconsciously search for a certain someone.

"Good morning, Gun." It is New who greets me, a friend of mine that I got to know after Off broke contact with me.

The all too familiar feeling of disappointment strikes me once again, I scoff to myself inwardly. _After all this time, why am I still expecting him to appear in front of me like he did in the past?_

Ever since that day, Off and I have become strangers again. Every time we cross paths, he would walk past me as if he never even knew me. It hurts me deeply to realize that our friendship is indeed over and that Off really doesn't appreciate my presence. 

New eyes me carefully and asks me tentatively if something is wrong. I reassure him that everything is okay and give him a light pat on the shoulder.

Shutting the door behind me, I take a glance at the seat that Off used to sit on whenever he came to pick me up for school when we were still on good terms. 

With a sigh, I restrain myself from thinking about him any further and get ready for university.

_{New's P.O.V}_

There it is again.

The glint of disappointment and sadness glistens in Gun's eyes. Even if it's only been a split second, I still noticed it. I have seen this kind of emotions in his eyes from time to time when I come pick Gun up or when we are at school. 

In the beginning, I'd thought that I was only imagining things. The second time I saw his sad expression even though nothing was out of ordinary, I thought I'd been the one causing him discomfort. I apologized to him but Gun claimed that it wasn't my fault. As time passed, I realized that he did it from time to time at random occasions. Sometimes, he would zone out, staring off into the distance with a regrettable expression. I never dared to ask him though. First, I didn't want to come off too obtrusive. Second, I wouldn't know how to react or how to handle the situation correctly if he did decide to tell me about his presumably sad past. 

I know that I am ignorant and selfish, but I don't want Gun to think of anything sad when he is with me. I want to him to have only delightful and happy moments with me.

Soon, Gun comes out from his room and eats his breakfast while I wait for him. Gun's mother asks me if I want to have a share too, but I politely decline her because I have already eaten at home before I came here.

After a while, Gun finishes up his breakfast and we walk to the school together. On the way to the university, we chat and joke around like usual.

Reaching the faculty of economy, we part our ways because we are in different groups.

Looking at my watch, I realize that I still have enough time before the lesson begins. Wanting to get some fresh air, I head to the roof.

The roof is very spacious. In the middle is a round flower bed with roses of various colors. Near the bed is a wooden bench, facing the railing of the roof.

Settling down on the bench, I have the perfect view of the campus. From here, I can see the students and the other faculties. Enjoying the brilliant view for a few minutes, taking in the sounds of the soft breezes of wind and the chatting sounds among the bustling students. 

Deciding to study a bit, I take out an exercise book from my grey school bag.

The next moment, I find myself lying on the bench. I must have fallen asleep without knowing.

The strong smell of roses tickle my nostrils and I have to sneeze. Tiredly, I rub my eyes and sit up. As I tilt my head, I notice the presence of another person. Startled, I widen my eyes at the person and almost sputter. 

It is one of the Tawan Twins, though I have no idea which one of the twins it is since they practically look the same. I cautiously stare at him, wondering what he wants from me since he has my book in his hand. As I look back up at his face, his deep brown eyes scrutinize me with a light scowl. I shrink back and avert my eyes to the floor as his sharp gaze skims over me.

Judging from the cold aura he is emitting, it must be the younger twin, Tay Tawan, who is known for his cold and unapproachable character. Compared to his brother, who is rumored to be easygoing and friendly, this one is arrogant and rude, as far as I have heard from all the rumors around the faculty.

I can feel that he is still staring at me intently, making me considerably uncomfortable and nervous. I squirm and steal a quick glance at him. But he looks quite scary with his furrowed eyebrows. Is he perhaps angry at me? Though I have absolutely no clue what I have done to aggravate him.

Feeling antsy, I fidget in my seat a bit and ponder on the options between escaping or not. What if he gets more irritated if I acted on my own and got up? On the other hand, however, I really want to get away from him as soon as possible. His unamiable personality and the sole fact that he is one of the popular students in the university is more than enough of a reason for me to beware and avoid him. 

I have always stayed out of the popular kids' way. They usually have a messed up social life and they are the definition of drama and trouble. At least, that's what I believe, considering how jocks usually are in the dramas and in the novels.

I timidly redirect my gaze to his face and I feel my breath hitch in panic as he glares at me with a threatening look. In the next moment, he tosses my book in my lap.

**"Next time, don't fall asleep here, this is my place,"** he says in a low tone, this time, without any expression on his face, yet he still made me shiver slightly.

Scrambling up quickly, I pick up my bag that has been forgotten on the floor and scurry towards the door. Before I walk past him, my eyes catch his disheartened and... _dejected expression?_

Not understanding why he would suddenly act like this, I run down the stairs towards my classroom as fast as my legs can carry me. 

The look of his disappointed and miserable expression lingers in my head. For a split moment, I feel guilty. But that's only for a split moment. 

To think that a scary but handsome looking man like Tay could actually pull such a sad but cute face surprised me. He almost looked like a kicked puppy back there...

Then again, it might also have been just my imagination, _it must be..._


	7. Chapter 5: Man Up

_{Gun’s P.O.V}_

Listlessly ambling down the school hall, I stare down to the floor at my black converse shoes like I usually do when I walk. Students laugh and joke around everywhere in my surrounding. In the middle of the lively stream of students and commotion, I feel absolutely out of place. Even though I am right here among them, nobody seems to notice me, nobody bothered to approach me.

It has been almost three weeks since I’ve started the life of a university student, yet the only one I can talk to here is New. I am thankful to him that despite being separated in different groups, he still makes the effort to hang out with me during breaks. Though, I still feel lonely sometimes when I am with my group. I am like an outcast among the 30 students.

It’s not like I am not good at socializing or anything. I might be a bit awkward and I might be bashful, but when somebody approached me, I am never afraid to interact with them. No. The problem is, I never make the first step…

Stopping in my tracks, I promise to myself that today I will change that.

Having made my resolve to actively approach and make friends in my group, I look up from the floor and stride forward. I hear loud laughter and bickering sounds behind my back.

Suddenly, someone bumped into my back, almost toppling me over if it weren’t for another person who caught my arm and balanced me.

“Oops, sorry! You okay there, fellow?” The student who crashed into me asked. However, I couldn’t find my voice when I realize who is holding onto my arm.

“Off…” I manage to utter in surprise.

The student who collided with me and another male student — presumably his friend — look between the two of us with confusion and blatant curiosity written on their faces. Off, on the other hand, merely glances at me with slightly creased brows and clicks his tongue in annoyance before releasing me briskly as if I am something repulsive.

“Be careful next time,” says Off gruffly.

Thinking that he is referring to him, the student apologizes again. “Sorry, didn’t know that he was your friend, Off,” he mutters and grins sheepishly. However, I know that Off is actually speaking to me so I nodded and lower my gaze slightly, “Sorry for getting in your way, Off…”

Off deepens his scowl, “Stop acting so pitiful and girly, Gun Atthapan. At this rate, you will end up being a loner forever, you know? Just because I’d been able to put up with your shit in the past doesn’t mean that everyone else can. Man up, would you,” he grumbles in irritation.

I feel my eyes tear up as more and more people avert their attention to me, making me feel small and naked. I don’t like it one bit.

I want to find a hole and bury myself alive right here and then.

“Let’s go, Pete,” Off says and edges past me. Pete — the one who bumped into me — eyes me compassionately while his other friend scoffs at me scornfully.

The crowd that has been judging and deriding me scattered soon after Off and his friends left. A handful of the girls fangirled and followed after the three frantically.

Utterly embarrassed and ashamed, I tighten my fists and rubbed my eyes roughly to prevent the tears from falling.

Off was right. If I keep being such a weakling, sooner or later, even New would leave me, just like how Off did in the past…

_{Off’s P.O.V}_

I feel frustrated and exasperated.

Why can’t I just leave him?! Why can’t I ignore him?!

I feel my chest contract painfully when I look into his round and tear-brimmed eyes. Those innocent and gorgeous eyes that I would never be able to forget.

He still hasn’t changed one bit. He is still so vulnerable, so lonely, so fragile… _So annoying!_

It irks me incredibly to see him so sad and bereft like this. The incandescent desire and urge to just take him into my arms, protect him and coddle him with endless love is almost overwhelming.

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks harshly to contain myself.

I can’t. I mustn’t! I won’t allow myself to ruin him and taint him with my sinful affections for him.

“Off Jumpol, you disgusting piece of trash,” I berate myself inwardly.

Looking back at Gun, I feel an instant twinge of guilt. Just as quickly as the heavy feeling of guilt struck me, the sensation of vexation fills me increasingly just as fast.

If only he could be a tad bit more resilient, I wouldn’t have to worry about him so much and I would be able to forget him! That’s right! He is the one at fault!

“Stop acting so pitiful and girly, Gun Atthapan. At this rate, you will end up being a loner forever, you know? Just because I’d been able to put up with your shit in the past doesn’t mean that everyone else can. Man up, would you,” I grumble lowly.

If he can’t pull his act together by himself then I will have to snap him out of it.

~~~~~

A/N: That’s it for today, I know that this chapter is a bit short but here you go.

Tell me about your thoughts on the story, it would be a great motivation for me to update faster!!

\- fujoheaven


	8. Chapter 6: Departure

_{Krist’s P.O.V.}_

Today was finally the day to leave England, the country I practically grew up in. My parents drove me to the airport personally, which wasn’t something that happened very often considering how busy both of them were. Singto was sitting beside me in our fancy family car. Originally, his parents had wanted to see me off as well but they had several important conferences today which they couldn’t afford to miss. Not that I minded though because both of our families had a wholesome feast yesterday night anyways. The atmosphere during the dinner had been cozy and peaceful, we were like a real family together.

I glanced at Singto just in time to see him staring at me with a strange expression that I couldn’t quite wrap my head around. I raised my brow at him in bemusement. Singto just flashed his usual sweet smile at me and I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

Meanwhile, my mom was nagging away at me in the car seat at the front next to Dad who was steering the car. Soon, we reached our destination. We entered the enormous airport and headed straight to the check-in counter. 

When I was done checking in and was ready to head to the gate for departure, my usually composed dad teared up like a girl which had me in fits of laughter.

I gave my family a firm hug and they hugged me back just as tightly, if not even stronger. We were huddled in a group-hug and I sputtered when the two gave me an almost bone-crushing squeeze. Fortunately, I was freed from the smothering embrace when they received a call almost simultaneously. I bet it was a call from the company, like usual.

“Sorry, honey, we have a meeting to attend, text us when you arrive, ok?” my mum said after she ended the call. 

As expected.

“Your grandfather will be there to pick you up from the airport, just call him when you deboard the airplane,” my dad added before handing me my hand luggage.

“I got it, don’t worry about me, mum, dad,” I said with a smile and waved with my hand. Giving me one last hug, they left.

“Let me walk you to the terminal,” Singto said and took the suitcase from my grip. I shook my head with a chuckle. This phi was always such a gentleman.

Walking side by side with my best friend, Singto started to bombard me. “Take care of yourself, okay? The temperature in Thailand is different than that from England, so you might need some time to get used to it, take Tylenol if you get a headache. The ambience would also differ so you have to tell us if you feel uncomfortable or alone, we’ll —“ 

“— P’Sing,” I intercepted him in the middle of his rant with an amused leer. Singto still looked uncertain and opened his mouth to speak but I was faster, “I know it’ll be my first time to live in another country without you guys, but I am capable of taking care of myself, P’Sing. Don’t worry, alright?” I reassured him with a wide grin and gave him a grateful pat on his shoulder. Singto could be such a mother hen sometimes, but I couldn’t help but feel my heart swell with warmth and happiness because I had someone who I could always trust, no matter what happened.

I was born into a wealthy family. If it weren’t for Singto, I would have been desolated and lonely. My parents rarely had time for me, the housemaids and house servants were too occupied with their own duties, the only one who played with me was Singto who lived under the same circumstances as me. He was the one who comforted me when I was sad, encouraged me when I was insecure. When I was happy, he would be more joyous than anyone. Singto had always been there, regardless of whether I needed him or not. We were always together, inseparable almost like a couple. We cared and worried about each other. We grew up together.

In all honesty, more than my parents, he was the one I couldn’t let go of. I couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine a life without Singto. But I had no other choice. I couldn’t depend on Singto forever. At some point, Singto would have his own business and problems to attend to. He would find a lover and from then on, he would be completely committed to them for sure. Sooner or later, there would be no place for Krist Perawat in his world anymore.

He stared at me with a conflicted expression for a few minutes before his gaze softened and nodded with a yielding smile. Damn, how could I ever forget that familiar indulgent sweet smile of his?

Suddenly, Singto reached his hand up to my face and thumbed over my cheek. I didn’t even realize that I was crying. All at once, all feelings of insecurity, anxiety and sadness that I had been suppressing up till now broke loose and overflowed me.

“I don’t want to leave…” I muttered with a frown as I let Singto console me. I know it was a silly question and I may also sound a little bit childish but I asked him anyway, “Will you forget me, P’Sing?” Holding my breath, I stared him in the eye profoundly to capture his real emotions.

Upon hearing my question, he looked utterly surprised at me and his mouth gaped apart like he didn’t know what to say. After a moment, something glistened in his eyes and his whole face softened. This time, he gave me the most heartwarming, most tender smile ever.

“Silly, even if I lost all of my memories, you would be the only one still lingering on my mind, because you are the dearest person to me, Krist, I mean it,” his words and his voice were genuine, firm, and so _gentle_ , just like this person himself. Even when I looked into his eyes, they conveyed nothing but pure sincerity and devotion. For a moment, I felt my cheeks heat up as my heart skipped a beat, and on top of all, I forgot how to breathe correctly. I froze and gawked at Singto like an idiot.

Since I was utterly confused and had no idea what was happening to me, I decided to slot the strange sensation away and solely acknowledged the more familiar feeling of relief and satisfaction. Regaining my composure, I grinned through the tears and gave him a bearhug.

_{Singto’s P.O.V.}_

It took all of my strength and will-power to let Krist go and not drag him back home with me. I didn’t want to separate from him even just a moment. I wanted to keep him by my side for as long as I lived. If I could, I would have flown with Krist and enrolled with him in the University together. However, I still had the presence of mind to remind myself that I had no other option but to wait. 

Just a few weeks more. I only need to wait a little longer, then I can be with my Krist again.

_Wait for me, Krist…_


	9. Chapter 7: I Ain't Scared!

**_{Krist’s P.O.V}_ **

Thailand was a lively country. There were people everywhere you could look. The air was warm and stifling in comparison to the fresh air of England that smelled of rain and nature. I had trouble acclimatizing to the new environment in the beginning. In the first few days, I fell ill and worst of all, the change of temperature gave me a constant headache that just wouldn’t subside. Grandpa had insisted on making my stay at home and rest through the first week of university, so I did.

Every day, I would have a video call with Singto, and if my parents had time, they would also call me. Upon hearing the news that I wasn’t adapting well and got sick as a result, my parents and especially P’Singto were so distraught that they almost wanted to jump through the screen to check up on me. It took me a good hour to pacify them.

Now, I’ve finally recovered and am starting to adjust to the weather. Feeling more refreshed than before, I put on my new school uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast with my grandfather. Grandpa was a very placid and affable man that had an aura of high education and sophistication. When I was sick during the first few days after I’d arrived, he had put his work aside and took care of me personally instead of sending one of his servants to attend to me.

Sometimes, when I was bored, he would tell me about his silly escapades and adventures in the past. He also showed me pictures of my father when he was young and even exposed secrets and other embarrassing things that my father had done when he was young. To say that I was well amused and entertained was an understatement. I also noticed that he was just as emotional as my father when he teared up speaking of my dad and how he’d missed us. Most of the time, however, he tried to be funny by spouting silly jokes here and there, though I didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was doing a rather poor job of it.

It didn’t take long before I warmed up to him and I quickly found myself growing attached to my new parental figure. The feeling of homesickness gradually dissipated and before I knew it, I was actually enjoying my stay in this new home.

“Morning, gramp!” I chirped and took a sear next to my grandfather. “Good morning, Krist, have you slept well?” he asked with a kind smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle. We chatted a bit while we ate our breakfast. When it was time to depart for University, grandpa induced me to sit in his car so that we could drive to the campus together.

The moment I stepped out of the car I was impressed by the grandeur of the enormous campus. My grandfather took his time to conduct me around to acquaint me with the area. Students around us whispered among themselves while throwing curious glances at me, probably trying to speculate about my relationship with the principal of the Grand University of Bangkok. Not bothered by the attention at all, I smiled at them exuberantly and winked. The girls immediately blushed and squealed in excitement. I chuckled to myself.

Are all girls from Thailand this cute?

As I passed a group of guys, one of them stared at me with a hint of hostility and annoyance. Not deterred by the slightest, I lowered my gaze to see his name tag on his blazer.

 _“Off Jumpol”,_ it read. I inspected his appearance briefly out of curiosity. He had prominent eyes and his gaze was sharp. He wasn’t the most handsome guy out there but he had delicate pale skin like a girl and he was very tall, his legs long and slender. With this impeccably proportioned body figure of his, he could easily get ahead as a model. I could tell that he was a playboy. The aura he exuded naturally screamed trouble.

In reaction to my overt scrutiny, his scowl deepened and his friends looked between us back and forth nervously as tension formed between us. Another student of the group even held onto him to prevent him from causing a stir and maybe even a possible fight in front of my grandfather.

_Interesting._

I had never been involved in the fight before and I had never experienced drama in my life before because of my family status and because my parents and P’Singto would step in to solve everything for me before things could even have the chance to escalate into a real problem. I had always been well protected and sheltered by everyone around me.

“Krist?” my grandfather asked and stopped walking when I fell behind since I’d slowed my pace. Turning back to my grandpa, I smiled sweetly and continued to follow him closely.

Moving to Thailand might not be as bad as I have first thought. Here, I didn’t have any restraint from my parents, I was free to do everything that I hadn’t had the opportunity to try out before in England. I had a long bucket-list in my mind and a manly fight comprised of adrenaline and thrill like the ones in the action movies was included. Although, that would be followed by consequences which I am definitely less excited about.

Looking at my grandfather who was explaining the cafeteria to me with a fond smile. Remembering that I had the principal himself as my sanctuary, I immediately relaxed. Emboldened, I whipped my head around to sneer at that guy in a cheeky and provocative way. His face darkened almost in an instance and he pointed his index finger and middle finger at his own eyes before turning them towards me and back as a threatening warning.

Unperturbed, I tilted my head and scoffed at him. He might look rough but I ain't scared of nobody!


End file.
